If All Else Fails
by ToraTracks
Summary: AU: When Allen Walker is sent to Lee house to improve on his none existant attitude problems he meets the most peculiar people. Of cource, thats the least of his worries. Pairing undecided.


**If All Else Fails**

This used to be an original story, so if it's written differently from other fanfics then that is possibly the reason. Also I have no re-written the original I have mealy edited it considerably a lot as I have no use for it. If you notice any names that should not be there or any description that is incorrect then I apologies now. Other than that enjoy whatever will become of this fic, as from now on I don't even know what's going to happen – And I really want to know. (Hence why its rated M. Though be very warned of Potty mouthing)

The pairing is undecided! But will include Allen, it's a must for me. So it will vary from whatever I'm feeling, but reader input makes me happy! I do not own DGM

**Chapter 1 **

**_5__th__ March 2001 _**

Rain pattered down onto the unfamiliar house, the dull grey clouds absorbing what was left of the blue sky. March had slowly crept up onto Seattle as did the dismal weather. What seemed to be an ordinary, family home was in fact a facility for uncontrollable teenagers sent in a desperate attempt to change their troublesome ways,

Those who had done something bad enough for their families to send them here, whether it was fighting , problems at school, or even more sinister acts. Each year there was a program set up at Lee House for 3-5 Teenagers to live together and "change" under the strict guidance of Koumi Lee.

"Yuu." An average height boy with one green eye – the other covered by a eye patch, called from the kitchen table, glancing from the window to the boy opposite him.

"Fuck you." Kanda snapped irritably, not taking his eyes from the book placed on the worn down surface of the oak table.

"We have like, a new arrival today. Aren't you just stoked?" Lavi continued in his usual playful manner, a broad smile playing on his cheeks.

"No." Kanda replied bluntly once again resuming his focus to his book.

"Come on, you have to admit that having a newcomer will be fun!"

"If they are anything like you I may have to seek counselling." Kanda muttered sarcastically, his eyes still glued to the page. Lavi playfully feigned taking offence.

"Harsh dude. And I thought you already had counselling, I mean that anger problem could do with a few adjustme- Ow! What the hell man?" Lavi gasped, rubbing his head from where Kanda had firmly planted his book.

Lavi whined as Kanda continued reading his book. After a few silent moments, the door bell rang, breaking the silence with its harsh sound. Kanda sighed in irritation, as his peaceful reading had been interrupted yet again, while Lavi shrieked in pure excitement. Sometimes, it seemed hard to believe these two had been sent away from home involuntarily. By the time Kanda had forced himself to trail sluggishly after Lavi, the front door was already open ready to greet the mysterious guest.

A petite girl stood in the porch, a worn black umbrella shielding her from the pattering rain.

"Hey… you're Lavi and erm..Kanda right?" She asked nervously, while closing the umbrella and shaking it before picking up her case and stepping into the house casually.

"Yeah!" Lavi replied cheerfully. "So, you're the newcomer? "

He eyed her curiously and she dropped the case near the door. She smiled and shook her head, her long black flowing into her light brown eyes.

"No I'm Linalee, my brother runs the project here. And I live here but I've been away on a school trip for the last 5 days. Did he not tell you about me?" Linalee explained with a sigh and placed her dripping umbrella against the wall behind her, as she shut the creaking door.

"Komui didn't say anything about a Sister." Kanda finally spoke up before crossing his arms firmly across his chest, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah and he didn't tell me this time the arrivals we're so rude. I guess we'll all have to try and get along. " She waved her hand towards them in disapproval, Smiling warmly towards the,

Lavi looked just as excited as he did a few moments ago while Kanda mealy glanced towards the door. All eyes turned as an older man made his way down the stairs wearing tattered Jeans, which were horribly faded and frayed around his feet, and had clearly seen better days. A creased blue shirt had been flung on top half, with pale pink bunny slippers on his feet that were clearly out of place.

"Linalee!" He called ecstatically before pulling his sister into a friendly hug. "These, _boys_, haven't done anything too you have they?" He eyed the pair cautiously.

"Geez. Why are you always like this?" She groaned inwardly. "That reminds me, weren't there meant to be 3 of them this time?" She questioned, and inclined her head towards Kanda and Lavi, who were clearly lacking interest in their conversation.

"Ah, he should be arriving any time now." He said before motioning her to follow up teh stairs which she did, leaving Kanda and Lavi alone again.

"Wonder what's keeping him." Lavi muttered, thinking out loud.

"Don't care." Was all that Kanda said as he made his way back to the kitchen to continue reading his book. Kanda was a typical teenage boy, Moody and lacking interest in his actual school studies. He was taller than most of his age and his very slightly tanned skin with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail leaving long bangs down the side of his face. Lavi on the other hand was about the same height as Kanda with bright red that seemed to stick up in every direction possible and a black bandanna tied around his forehead.

"I wonder what he's gonna be like" Lavi continued his thoughts out loud, purposely irritating Kanda as much as possible.

Kanda glanced up from his book and stared at Lavi hoping he would shut up.

"Do us a favour and shut up." Kanda started, knowing it wouldn't stop Lavi's unless drivel he continued "You know its room check tonight." Kanda said with a smirk. Room check was something Koumi did every few days to make sure none of them were hiding any drugs, weapons, alcohol or anything that can be used for any act of violence or criminal damage. The rule had come under place after an incident a few years back, when boy had hidden in a crowbar under his bed with the intent of stealing a car. Needless to say, that didn't go to plan. Lavi's face fell as he stopped to stare at Kanda blankly.

"I thought it was tomorrow?" he asked uneasily, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I suggest you run." Kanda grinned, peering up over his book, a smug smirk evident on his face. Lavi immediately sprinted out the kitchen and up the stairs, his footsteps thudding and his heart racing. Before Kanda even had the chance to pick up his book again he heard a knock at the door. He scowled at the table as if it were the cause of the irritation, and sighed heavily. Would he ever be able to simply read in peace?

He decided to leave it for somebody else, he picked up the book and continued to read when a louder knock was heard. He growled in frustration before slamming his book down and making his way back to the source of his annoyance. T he door. Before the other person even had another chance to knock Kanda has swung the door open with all his might, causing the door itself to crash against the wall, and the old frame to shudder from the force.

"What?" He snapped harshly, not even taking note of who was actually at the door.

A small male Snowy white hair and an oddly shaped scar over his one eye stood at the door, his grey eyes full of confusion as Kanda continued to glare at him

"Ah," The boy finally spoke. "I'm Allen Walker, the new house mate. Is Mr Lee around?" He offered his hand towards Kanda who eyed it a look of disapproval. Allen paused for a moment, then aback, then retreated his hand carefully, picking up the large black duffle bag on the step and stepping into the house once Kanda had moved out the way.

"Erm," Allen hesitated uneasily, trying not to provoke the older and taller boy that stared at him in disgust.

"Shut up." Kanda snapped, causing Jules to flinch at his harsh words. " I can't believe they'd send a kid here." He muttered to himself angrily, before turning back to Jules. "Your certainly act and look like you don't belong here and you're not going to last 5 minutes here." he said bluntly, glaring at Allen straight in the eye.

'_Great'_ Allen held back a sigh, fed up at his less-than-friendly welcome.

"You sure talk big. I take it you caused trouble from your lack of friends?" Allen smiled warmly at Kanda, who took a slow, dangerous step towards him.

"Oh, you better watch your mouth kid." Kanda growled, and once again stepped menacingly closer.

"I'm not the one that needs a breath mint." Allen replied cheekily, as he cocked his head to one side and coughed. Before Kanda had time to say or do anything in response Lavi had rushed his way down the stairs and in his haste, jumped the last few. Landing close to the bickering pair.

"No way Yuu," Lavi started walking hurriedly towards the pair. ""You know I only like to see fights when popcorn is available." Lavi laughed at his own joke, as he firmly planted himself between the two, his signature grin evident on his face. "He's probably been in the house, what? 5 seconds? and you already wan to smash on poor kids face?" kanda glared at Lavi, then proceeded to cross his arms firmly and walk away with a huff.

"Don't worry about him." Lavi said with a smile.

"I wasn't worried about him." Allen said as he was lead through the kitchen to the dimly lit living room.

" Okay, don't worry he's all talk?" He said almost sarcastically while leaning against the back of the brown leather chair. Before Allen even started to figure out his response Lavi had already started speaking. "Wait, your accent... Where are you from?"

Allen started for a moment not registering the question being asked, he shook his head and cocked awkwardly.

"I'm from England." He smiled slightly.

"Well, that's bogus." Lavi said blandly, sighing as he did so.

"Excuse me?"

" I was expecting something like France then I could totally hit on girls in a different language." Lavi moaned, flailing his arms around in a melodramatic way.

"I could be like, uh, oui oui, would you like to see my hammer?" he said, in a very badly imitated French accent

Allen couldn't hold it, he laughed, and laughed hard almost to the point where he was finding it hard to breath and tears were rolling down his cheeks. That had to be the worst imitation of a French accent he had ever heard in his life, not to mention the horrid pick up line.

"So, how long have you been here?" Allen said, wondering how much he had missed.

"Two days. We've been waiting for last arrival which is you. Oh, and Komui's sister, she kinda scares me. " The phrase 'talk of the devil and the devil may come' came into action as Linalee strode in though the kitchen.

"I heard that." She said with a frown while placing her hand of her hip and clicking her tongue in disapproval.

"How long have you both known each other then?" Allen inquired, wondering how long he has known her to become scared of her.

"I'd say," Lavi glanced at his watch briefly. "About 20 minutes give or take."

Allen didn't even know what to say in response, these people we're unlike any he had met before. Their attention was taken when a loud thud and a long stream of curses rang throughout the house followed by an angry looking Kanda storming into the living room.

"Lavi, if you do not move your goddamn shoes I will throw them through the window" Kanda threatened harshly.

"Hah," Lavi laughed " You don't even know how to open the locks on the windows."

"I said though the window not out the window." As much as Allen wanted to see the sight of that he didn't want the job of cleaning up shattered glass. Lavi gulped before swiftly escaping to hall to move his shoes. Allen rolled his eyes as Kanda fixed his gaze on him. "I can't begin to imagine how much fun you are at a party." He said sarcastically making Kanda glare sharply at him.

"I didn't't know they let kids into parties, unless there the type with clowns" Kandasaid almost sarcastically. "And if I wanted a Childs opinion on this matter I would ask one with brains." He had given up on finishing his book and decided to get something to eat before Lavi raided the fridge.

"Oi, you." He said pointing to Linalee, not giving Allen time to reply. "Get your brother and tell him that Allen has arrived."

"What am I your slave?" She scoffed and ran a hand through her fringe, pushing it back out of her makeup covered blue eyes. She quickly decided to re think her answer when she took a glance at Kanda's expression.

"Okay, be right back." She said nervously before strolling back out through the kitchen.

By the time Kanda had gone and made a sandwich Lavi, Linalee and Komui had made their way into the living room.

"We've been expecting you Allen. I'll get Linalee to take your things to your room." As if on cue Linalee had already taken her chance to excuse herself from the living room and take Allen's Luggage to his room.

"So," Komui captured the attention of the three boys as he strolled into the kitchen and sat on the nearest chair. "Now that we're all here I suppose it's time for introductions."

Lavi bounded happily over to the kitchen table and sat opposite Koumi, followed by Allen. Kanda snorted in response but shortly followed in suit.

"All you have to do its state your name, age, where you came from and why you have been sent here." Komui stated simply. Lavi was clearly eager to go first and john happily obliged to let him speak.

"I'm Lavi I'm 18 and I'm from Detroit. The reason I'm here is because I accidentally set my kitchen on fire." He said almost innocently.

"If it was accidental why we're you sent here?" Allen couldn't't help but be confused by Lavi's reason.

Lavi laughed. "Oh well the kitchen was accident, the letters from my school we're a whole different story"

"You set letters from your school on fire and caught fire to your kitchen? Why?"

"I was caught giving my teacher's car a paint job and they decided my family needed to be informed of my artistic projects while I thought otherwise" Lavi smiled and leant back onto the back two legs of his chair.

Allen was speechless, he didn't quite understand Lavi at all and the way he said it he made it sound like it were a good thing. Eyes moved along to Kanda who had crossed his arms and glared cynically at them before speaking.

"I'm Kanda, I'm 18 and I think this whole project is a waste of time. I'm from Carolina and I was sent here because of various fights, crashing my dad's car into Wal-Mart and my 'attitude problem'." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. Allen stayed silent as Lavi burst out laughing, tapping his fist on the table in exaggeration.

"You crashed his car?" Lavi managed out in gasping breaths between the laughs. " Why did he even let you use it?"

"He didn't." Kanda countered, bluntly.

The room felt silent except for a few gasps of air and short giggles coming from a now rather red faced Lavi.

"Ah.," Allen started after the laughing had died down and Lavi had composed himself. "I'm Allen, I'm 15 and I'm from Bristol, England . I'm here because problems at school and well, my uncle."

"Woah, your uncle?" Lavi had now placed all four legs of his chair firmly on the ground and leaned forwards, interested in what Allen had done.

"Well, we have never really seen eye to eye. He has a way of dumping me on whoever is available and as he has Connections with Mr Lee i got sent here." Allen shrugged slightly and watched as Koumi's face turned into a sympathetic smile.

"Well now that we've all got to know each better you will be given your schedules tomorrow. Tonight your free to 'chillax' as you kids say" Komui said briskly before pushing his chair away from the table and standing.

"That was so not cool Komui," Linalee who was now standing in the kitchen doorway sighed and shook her head. "What kind of bogus word is 'Chillax'? Even the teachers at school not to use that crap."

"Ah, I will never get why language changes so much." Koumi muttered before leaving the kitchen area.

Linalee shifted her weight awkwardly from foot to foot, eyes darting across the 3 males sat before her.  
"You guys want anything to eat?" She asked.  
"Nah, I ate earlier" Lavi said, placing his head on the table.  
"I ate a lot not too long ago, I think I'll be off to bed." Allen said though a yawn. Kanda grunted before quickly getting up and storming off upstairs with Allen and Lavi following and leaving a confused Linalee in the kitchen.

"Ah, Kanda?" Allen called when they reached the top of the stairs, hoping to at least not argue all the time.

"Shut the hell up. And DON'T bother me." Was the reply which sounded back, the words stinging with bitterness and malice. Almost immediately after, Kanda's door slammed shut, shuddering the old walls of the house.

Allen stood dumbstruck at the top of the stairs. It was obvious that Kanda was to be there and for good reason. He sighed as his eyes trailed the furnishings of upstairs. A small table placed at the end of the hall with nothing but a white cloth placed upon it. Each door was clearly marked with what they were. His eyes focused on the last door in the hall which said 'Allen's Room', he smiled as the black lettering seemed to welcome him.

"Ignore him, he'll warm up eventually." Lavi joked from behind Allen.

"That has to be the most over used line I've heard" Allen replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, you know how I roll."

"Down a hill?" Allen joked. Lavi cocked an eyebrow as if he was hearing a different person. "I'm joking"

"I was just wondering how long it took Kanda to poison your mind with his bad attitude"

"How do you know my attitude isn't actually like this?" Allen asked, interested in Lavi assumptions.

"Well," Lavi started, scratching the back of his head. "You just don't seem the type. I mean, your British! "

"Nice to know my ethnicity gets me out of trouble?" Allen could laugh at how silly that sounded.

"Anyway. I think I'm going to catch up on some reading." Lavi said with a wink before walking towards his door.

"I don't think I want to ask." Allen laughed as Lavi turned round and held up his arms in an 'I-don't-know-what-your-on-about' expression.

"Heck, you don't have too." Lavi said with a wink before disappearing into his own room.

* * *

I lack tea – It seems to have vanished, seriously. Oh tea, where for out though.

This chapter wouldn't have even been possible without Spain's motivation. She is so awesome, claiming I was a deprived child for not going to a pier. She helped me find a place for Allen to come from. While insulting me along the way, really, what are friends for?

Also Harri, who also took great pleasure in insulting my intelligence. I can really find the love here. But yeah, there so cool!

Anyway this is unedited so possible grammar mistakes, i've tried my best to correct them.

Thank you so much to **saiux **for pointing out my editing errors, much appriciated! If anybody else finds one please to tell!


End file.
